1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus that can be carried anywhere conveniently. Further, the display apparatus of the present invention also includes a display apparatus having functions as a computer and a TV receiver, a phone function, a mobile communication function such as an automatic ticket gate, ETC, RFID, DSRC, and the like as a target and also means an ordinary mobile information processing apparatus.
2. Background Art
Recently, functions of mobile information processing apparatuses such as a mobile personal computer, a mobile phone, and the like are increasingly sophisticated. However, it cannot be said that personal computers are excellent in portability with respect to weight and size. Further, a mobile phone is defective in that a screen is small and difficult to be seen and its operationality is bad.
In contrast, an electronic paper and an organic EL (organic LED) are available as a flat display. In the electronic paper, colored particles disposed in microcapsules are displayed by being displaced or inverted by an electric field and a displayed state is held when no electric field is applied. The organic LED emits light by pouring electrons and electron holes into an organic substance and recoupling them. The following patent documents 1 to 3 are documents as to the electron paper, and the following patent documents 4 to 9 are documents as to the organic EL. Further, the following patent documents 10 to 12 are documents as to folding and accommodation of a display.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-327470    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,103    Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,854    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-305077    Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-260855    Patent document 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-340781    Patent document 7: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-237439    Patent document 8: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-289785    Patent Document 9: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-147345    Patent Document 10: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-300506    Patent Document 11: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-32196    Patent Document 12: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-230250
Although thin film flat displays have been developed, since they are formed on a glass substrate, flexibility is not taken into consideration at all. Further, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-230250 of the patent document 12 enhances portability of an information processing apparatus by dividing a display and folding or assembling it. However, in a system for gathering divided panels using a liquid crystal and the like, since frames in which no pixel exists are inevitably formed around the peripheries of respective panels, even if the divided panels are unfolded to an overall screen, it is difficult to get view of the screen due to frame lines existing in the screen. Further, the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-32196 of the patent document 11 proposes a display in which a liquid crystal sheet is taken up when the it is accommodated. However, this technology is impracticable because the liquid crystal sheet is required to have two contradict characteristics, that is, rigidity for keeping it flat when it is unfolded to a flat sheet and softness for taking up it to a columnar shape.